


Short story chapter 545

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [56]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 545, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This is the last short story I will make for Fairy Tail. Thank you so much for following this series all this time.





	Short story chapter 545

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last short story I will make for Fairy Tail. Thank you so much for following this series all this time.

He was finishing that drawing. That boy with brown hair and black eyes. The last page of a comic he had been working for the last 11 years. When he finished it, he admired the last piece of his comic.

 

\- Is that the last page? - asked someone behind him.

\- Papa! - yelled the boy -. Don’t scare me like that!

\- You didn’t notice I was here?

\- No…

\- Don’t worry. You were too focused on it, and I didn’t want to distract you, Castiel.

\- Do you think grandpa and grandma will like what I prepared for them?

\- You changed a lot of things. Whatever it is, they will like it. Where’s your sister?

\- On a date…

\- Where? With who?

\- I don’t know, but grandpa Raziel is on it.

\- Well, if he’s dealing with it…

\- Grandpa Raziel likes to spy couples?

\- Always. He did the same with me and your mother when we weren’t even dating.

\- You mean.. That fake date?

\- Exactly. He was there. You don’t have to bring this to the editor?

 

Castiel put all the pages of the chapter in an envelope and left his house at high speed. His father looked at him as he left.

 

\- He finished, Larcade? - asked a woman who arrived in that moment.

\- Yes, he did. He mantain the intimacy of all of us until the end.

\- He’s a really good boy.

\- By the way, Cornelia is on a date.

\- Where!? With who!? We have to spy!

\- Calm down, Cana. My grandpa is on it.

\- Acno- Raziel?

\- Yes. And you know he won’t get mad if you keep calling him Acnologia.

\- I want to call him for his right name. We’re family, and I never did it.

\- I understand…

\- 11 years, right?

\- He started Fairy Tail with 9 years, and now he’s 20, Fairy Tail arrives at his end. Hope everyone likes it.

\- If they don’t, we will be here for Castiel’s breakdown. Have you read it?

\- Only a half. He can make some stories explaining what did the characters do after the end, if he wants.

\- And his twin sister is on a date - Cana entered at home -. What kind of person does that?

\- Yeah… I don’t know where she got that from…

\- What is this voice tone, Larcade? Are you saying she got it from me?

\- Am I wrong?

\- Of course not.

 

Both laughed. Larcade entered at home and closed the door behind him.


End file.
